Dua Kata
by rogue noctiluca
Summary: "Kau kalah."


**DUA KATA**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the fic.

* * *

Mentari bersinar terik, kupu-kupu menari-nari, burung-burung kecil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Sepertinya Alam sedang menumpahkan semua kesenangannya hari ini...

Ya, mungkin sebuah deskripsi yang agak hiperbola. Tapi begitulah kira-kira keadaan Konoha pasca perang shinobi keempat—bahagia, tanpa kekhawatiran sedikitpun akan bahaya. Keadaan berangsur–angsur membaik setelah keputusan untuk mengakhiri perang dideklarasikan oleh para pemimpin desa. Sebagian besar orang pun sudah bia menjalani kegiatan sehari-hari seperti semula.

Seperti Sasuke Uchiha, misalnya—si Mantan Pembelot yang baru-baru ini kedatangan hidayah, juga mulai beraktivitas dengan normal. Yah, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya 'normal' juga, sih. Buktinya, dia masih harus bolak-balik ke kantor hokage secara berkala untuk mengurusi ini dan itu. Entah hukuman atau semacamnya—Sasuke sih, tidak peduli. Menurutnya, sangatlah menjemukan duduk berjam-jam di ruangan hokage, berhadapan dengan para petinggi.

Makanya, di waktu senggang, dia sering mengunjungi rumah sakit. "Hn. Melepas penat." Begitu alasannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa beralibi seperti itu pun, _shinobi_ se-Konoha juga sudah tahu Sasuke kesana untuk melakukan apa—tepatnya, _untuk menemui siapa._

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit (sebenarnya sih, dia masih betah berlama-lama. Namun para perawat disana selalu mengingatkannya kalau waktu besuk sudah habis. Menyebalkan. Persetan dengan jam besuk, toh yang dia kunjungi juga bukan seorang pasien.)

Kedua kakinya membawanya melintasi tempat yang agak ramai. Masih dengan tampang _stoic-_nya, bungsu Uchiha itu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Di ujung jalan, terlihat dua-tiga orang bapak-bapak yang sedang memperbaiki rumah mereka. Ah, bukankah itu paman pemilik Ichiraku yang sedang memasang papan nama kedainya? Sepertinya kedai favorit Naruto itu akan buka besok atau lusa. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian sambil tertawa—meskipun mereka pergi menjauh setelah melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Mungkin predikatnya sebagai (mantan) buronan internasional masih belum bisa lepas dari mereka.

Sejauh ini semua aman-aman saja. Sampai sejurus kemudian, Sasuke merasakan aura seseorang—yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi—di dekatnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, hingga ia sampai ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Hanya untuk memastikan—dan benar saja. Orang itu sedang mengikutinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke melemparkan kunai ke tiang listrik di belakangnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau menyadari keberadaanku sejak tadi kan?" Kiba muncul dari balik tiang yang barusan menjadi korban kunai-nya. Dari _chakra_-nya bisa dipastikan, yang satu ini asli. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba pawang anjing ini ingin mengetahui keadaannya? Ia putuskan untuk membalikkan badan, kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya ini.

"Oi, tunggu!" merasa diabaikan, Kiba melangkah sedikit cepat sampai ia sejajar dengan Sasuke. Bunyi langkah dua pasang kaki menggema teratur di celah kecil antara dua bangunan tinggi yang pengap, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari gang kecil itu dan memasuki jalan utama. Suasana kembali hening.

"Hei, Sasuke." Kiba buka suara, "Mungkin ini agak pribadi, tetapi apakah para tetua itu sudah mengeluarkan keputusan mereka?"

Yang ditanya tetap diam saja. Meskipun Sasuke tahu bahwa yang bertanya adalah Kiba sungguhan—bukannya mata-mata yang sedang menyamar—tetap saja rasanya janggal ditanyai macam-macam oleh orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

Dan kedua _shinobi_ itu berjalan dalam keheningan. Lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya si pemilik Akamaru itu tidak menyerah.

"Berarti mulai sekarang kau bisa tinggal di rumah lamamu lagi?"

Jelas bisa, bodoh, buktinya aku sudah menempatinya selama 3 minggu terhitung sejak perang berakhir—jawab Sasuke dalam hati. Ya, hanya dalam hati.

"Yah, kuharap kasusmu bisa segera diselesaikan."

Bukan urusanmu.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan menjatuhimu hukuman berat. Bagaimanapun, kau juga turut andil untuk menghabisi monster besar itu, iya kan?"

Aku tidak peduli.

"Oh, omong-omong, kudengar sektor komersiil akan mulai beroperasi lagi besok pagi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

'Sektor komersiil'? Maksudmu, 'Toko Anjing Inuzuka'?

"Dan apakah gosip antara kau dan Sakura itu benar?"

Tentu saja, dan akhir-akhir ini Sakura terlihat semakin cantik—_tunggu dulu_.

Akhirnya Sasuke merespon ocehan teman lamanya itu—dengan tatapan mematikan yang seakan-akan mengatakan jelaskan-apa-maumu. Kiba mendengus geli, _ternyata bukan hanya gosip belaka._

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh—b-baik, baik, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya, tolong matikan _mangekyou sharingan_-mu—serius!"

Sasuke menormalkan kembali matanya, sebelum menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Yang ditatap hanya bisa gelagapan—karena takut, tepatnya.

"Uh—bagaimana mengatakannya..." Lelaki dengan tato merah di wajahnya itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidakgatal, tampak kesulitan memilih kata yang tepat. "Yah, sebenarnya aku dan Shino bertaruh—iya, bukan taruhan yang penting, _Tuan_ Uchiha, tolong jangan aktifkan _sharingan_mu lagi—kami bertaruh, kalau aku bisa mengajakmu mengobrol—atau setidaknya bicara—lebih dari dua kata, maka ia akan mentraktirku, Akamaru, dan Hinata makan sepuasnya..." Kiba mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan nada menggantung. Matanya menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Jadi, yah..."

Pemilik mata _onyx_ itu memejamkan matanya, menghela napas pendek. "Kau kalah." Tukasnya singkat, sebelum melenggang santai meninggalkan Kiba—yang terlihat tidak terima dengan jawaban pendeknya.

Penyandang marga Inuzuka itu membelalakkan matanya. "Tunggu dulu, Sasuke...—Oi, Sasuke!" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mengejar Sasuke untuk memenangkan taruhannya (ya, teruslah bermimpi, _Tuan_ Inuzuka.)

* * *

Di kejauhan, Shino tertawa kecil-namun-penuh-kemenangan. Sepertinya serangga mata-matanya bekerja tanpa ketahuan.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Word count: 792

Ending fail... Percobaan kedua pake 3rd pov lagi. Alurnya masih kecepetan nggak? Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Thanks for reading :)

_Review?_


End file.
